


She needs to be saved

by Lynn2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire - Freeform, Alya cesaire/Adrien Agreste - Freeform, Alyanoir, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn2/pseuds/Lynn2
Summary: Alya and Adrien ship. Warning panic attacks self harm. Alya put up a show at school that nothing can happen to her but at home she is hurting . her mom and sisters are away for 2months on a trip and Alya pain only gets worse the only one who can help her is Adrien. Adrien has a big crush on Alya and will he be able to help her find out.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You don't belong here. 

That all Alya could here in here head everyday every night. At school Alya was the strong girl nothing could take her down but on the inside she was hurting and she told her self every day. "Nothing can hurt you " but she new that was a lie.  
She had her friends Marinette and Nino, Adrien. She new she could talk to them but none of them would understand. One day Marinette ask Alya why she had on a hoodie because it was the middle of spring. All Alya said "I'm just cold Marinette leave it alone".  
She didn't mean for it to come of as mean she was just scared of what would happen if she moved her sleeve up. Because what was underneath was just cuts and cuts all over her arm. After a while her friends started to get worried and ask her if she was ok all she said was that she was fine but in her mind she said" I'm fine always the same lie"  
Pov: Adrien As I walk into school I saw her standing there with her beautiful red ish brown hair that went to the middle of her back . her pink hoodie which was weird because it was very hot outside but that's her choice Alya was so beautiful but I was scared to ask her out and I don't know why . I started walking up to her and Marinette." Hey guys " I say and instantly Marinette jumps up in the air and says " h-hi Adrien I didn't see you there well I mean I do now because your here b-but I think I'll just stop talking now". I have always wondered why she was so nervous around me but ill find that out one day.  
School bell rings. We all started to go to class we all sat down and the teacher began talking.  
pov Alya  
The teacher said we have a project and we are in teams of two and I just want to die right there because we are never allowed to pick are partners. As she is go through the list of who is with who I am praying that I don't get picked with someone annoying. When she get to my name she says "Alya you are with Adrien". Thank God I did not get picked with Kim I could not take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if I stop at a weird part last time keep in mind this is my first book love y'all)

No one pov starting after school  
As the day went on Alya got more and more annoyed by Marinette she loves the girl to death but she just won't shut up about Adrien and so irritating she finally just blew up. " Marinette please will just stop talking about him ok like that's all you ever fucking do is talk about him but your to fucking scared to tell him you like him". Right after she said that she regrets it and it comes flowing back her dreams no her nightmares.  
You make everyone you love leave you. You are worthless. your a piece of glass that's broken.  
Alya pov  
"Marinette I'm so sorry I didn't mean that please forgive me" all Marinette could o was just look at me shocked.  
"How could you say something like that to me Alya" she started to cry and pushed pass me and walked the rest of the way home. When I got home I was hyperventilating I ran all the way up to my room and locked the door.  
I couldn't see anything I couldn't hear anything but you're worthless you don't deserve to on this world go die.  
I covered up my ears and hug my knees to my chest.  
No one pov:  
Alya sat there in the corner of her room crying until she couldn't after the she went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. All she saw was some one disgusting she grabbed the razor pulled up her sleeve and started to cut and say to herself. " your nothing your worthless you don't deserve this life until she heard a knock on her window. She covered her arm as quickly a she could and made sure she didn't look like she was crying. She came out of the bathroom happy to see cat noir at her window she opened and let her in. Cat noir made his way in to the lovely girls room. "Hey beautiful lady" said Cat noir  
"Hello kitty what are you doing here". " I'm here to see my lovely lady why can't a cat do that".  
.Alya just laugh at the boy in the black suit. They were starting to have a good conversation until cat noir ask why was she crying. Alya was startled by the question and looked in to his green beautiful eyes she had always loved. Cat noir sat there just waiting for her to answer she said. " I wasn't crying why would you say that" she knew she was terrible at telling lies. Cat said "why are you try to lie but if you don't want to talk about its ok". She started by saying what happened between her and Marinette and that she was crying. She didn't tell Cat the she had a panic attack or she was cutting herself to make her feel something. After a while cat noir left and Alya went to hoping she wouldn't have another nightmare.

The floor was wet and cold Alya started walking down the quiet hallway. She heard someone behind her she started running as fast as she could she trip and fell into the hard floor she felt something or someone grabbed her neck . She tried to scream but no words would come out . she started coughing up blood she couldn't breathe she felt helpless s the person who was choking her said. "You are nothing Alya you will never be anything no one will ever love you. I wish you would just kill your self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Alya pov I woke up crying and screaming I was so glad my mom and sisters were gone for a month.   
I got up and ran I to my bathroom I turned the light on and looked and my neck and there was marks all over I look at the time I was 5:30. Good thing I don't.school doesn't start till 8:00.   
Alya pov.(its now 7:30)  
I have been up all morning I hope I can apologize to Marinette I can't lose her as a friend. I look at the clock and it reads 7:35 omg I going to be left.  
I pick out my black tank top and put on my yellow hoodie because I want to wear a different color today. I put my hair in a messy bun and go into the bathroom. I take quick shower put my outfit on put my hair back in bun .I look back at the clock it reads 7:40 I look in the mirror and I start to hear. " go die you don't belong here" no one loves you " . The voices only got louder and louder I couldn't stand it any more because it was true I don't belong here. I look at the mirror I punched it till my hand was bloody red. I look at the clock for the 5th time it reads 7:50. I say to myself " time to go to school".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

pov Alya  
I got to school at 7:55 most of the people were already inside I was so happy because no one would ask me what s wrong with my hand. I didn't have time to rap my hand lucky it stop bleeding. As I walked into the class everyone was just staring at me like they saw a ghost. I went to go sit in my seat only to be stop by Chloe Bourgeois. "What do you want Chloe" I yelled everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Good thing the teacher is always late on Wednesday. "Alya why are you wearing my color yellow". " you don't own the color yellow Chloe".   
Chloe looked me deep in my eyes then Adrien came up to us and said. " Chloe leave Alya alone she hasn't done anything to you". "That doesn't matter she is wearing my color So take it off". When she said that I got so scared everyone will see my arms. I'm glad no one has seen my hand. " NO" I say " Did you just say no to me I will break you Alya ". I take Adrien hand off my arm look Chloe right in the eyes and say loud." You Can't Break what's already broken Chloe". "Chloe did you know I already hurting so anything you do to me can't be worse than what I go through everyday but you'll never know that because I cover up my pain with fake smiles and laughs. I am hurting all the time so please Chloe do your worst I will like to see you try to make my life a more a living hell than it already is. At the end everyone looks shocked even Chloe herself is shocked. I yell " WHAT ". Adrien grabs me by the arm and leads me outside. Adrien pov   
I can't believe she said that I need to get her out of here. I grab her by the arm and lead her out of the classroom. We are finally out of the class and Alya start crying I pull her into a hug. " it's go to be ok beautiful I'm here nothing can hurt you". I tell her she looks up at me (I made Alya like5'2 in this story). "Thank you for being there for me". After that we go back in the class everyone looks at us I look at Marinette and Nino they look scared then happy. I look at Alya she has her head down with her hood up we walk up the steps to are seats. I ask Nino if he could sit next to Marinette he said yeah. For so odd reason Marinette looked mad because when me and Alya sat down she laid her head on my chest .   
Marinette POV Why does she get to do lay on him that should be me but I love Alya she my best friend she wouldn't do anything to hurt me .   
Alya pov   
After me and Adrien went to go sit down I laid my head down on his chest. I just wanted to hear his heart beat It was the one thing that calms me down.The teacher came over but Adrien told what happened and she was ok with it .This is when I realized i'm in love with Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

No ones pov   
We finally got out of class Adrien ask Alya if she wanted to come over she said yes.   
Alya Pov   
Adrien ask me to come over to work on the project for school he said be over there by 6:30 I get home and I am laying on my bed going through Instagram and I in up on Adrien account. Wow this boy is a really cute.   
I look at my clock I reads 6:20 fuck I'm going to be late again. I ran in to my bathroom and fixed my hair put on a hoodie dress and left. On the way a made sure that my arms were covered and me hand was rap up all the way.  
No one pov   
Alya was at the gate that was connected to Adrien home. The gate opened and she walked in.   
Adrien pov   
I here someone walk inside my house so I opened my door and ran downstairs to see Alya. She was so beautiful her dark chocolate skin was glowing her outfit hugged her curves perfectly.  
This is when I realized I love Alya cesaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

no ones pov   
Adrien told Alya that they could work in his room as they were walking into his room Alya ask him." Hey Adrien I know this is short notice but could I sleep over".   
Adrien instantly stop walking and said.  
" sure Alya my dad is ok with that he already likes you so yeah you can stay over ".   
When Adrien first brought Alya he was shocked that his dad really like her because he never did like Adrien friends.   
Alya Pov   
I ask Adrien if I could stay over because I couldn't take one more night alone because if I did I know I wouldn't be here the next day. (1 hour later) we spent an hour working on the project. " Hey um Adrien can I of have one of your shirt to sleep in". I said. "Yeah sure Alya". Adrien got up and went to his closet while I was waiting I got a message from Marinette. (M for Marinette A for Alya).  
M- hey Alya are you ok   
A- yeah I'm ok nothing to worry about   
M- are you sure because you didn't look ok   
A- yes I promise  
M- ok I believe you do you want me to come over to talk tho   
A- sorry I'm not at home right now   
M- oh where are you then   
A- at Adrien's house I am sleeping over  
M- What your sleeping over at Adrien's house   
A- yes is there a problem   
M- no there's no problem no problem at all I got to go see you at school tomorrow.  
Alya pov   
That was weird I hope I can talk to her tomorrow Adrien give me a shirt." Hey Adrien do you have any long sleeve shirts I could wear". I said to him and had back out the shirt he gave me." Yeah I do Alya I just thought you would want to wear short sleeves because it hot". I shook my head and said. "No I like long sleeves better". I hope he will stop asking questions.   
Adrien pov 

I went to go get Alya another shirt I am confused on why she would want a long sleeve shirt but that's her choice and I respect that." Here you go Alya" I gave her the shirt and she got up and went in the bathroom to change. I went back in the closet and took out more blankets and pillows and put them on the floor. Alya came back out I looked up.she looks really good in my shirt. I thought " um Adrien what are you doing " .   
"Oh um I am sleeping on the floor so you can get the bed". I said to her.   
" Adrien you don't have to do that if fine with sleeping with you I trusts you I know you won't do anything".  
I was shocked "oh ok let me change". I went in the bathroom took off clothes and took a shower . I got out and put on some shorts and walked out.   
Alya pov   
I was laying in Adrien's bed when I heard the bathroom door open I look over to see Adrien with just a pair of shorts on he wet hair over he's green hair. And Dam have you seen this boy abs God dam. " um Alya you ok do I look weird or something ". I didn't know I was starting like for along time . " N-no Adrien you look fine". " oh ok". He said. He got ready for bed I said to him."what side of the bed do you want Adrien ".  
" it doesn't really matter ". " ok that means I can sleep on the right side now move over " I said I started to giggle when I said that . then I heard him speak. "You have a beautiful smile Alya you should smile more".  
I look up at him and smiled. I look at his clock on the wall I reads 9:30 . " good night Adrien "." goodnight beautiful".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it I habe just started writing by the way


	7. Chapter 7

The middle of the night  
Adrien pov  
I was around 1:00 am and I felt Alya move around. I opened my eyes to see her crying in her sleep and her hold body shaking. I instantly sat up in bed and moved closer to her and pulled her in to my chest.

Instantly Alya stop shaking and her breathing became consistent again I kept Alya close to me for the rest of the night.   
The next morning 6:30   
Alya Pov   
I woke up shocked to be laying on Adrien chest .   
I looked up and Adrien was still sleeping so I tried to get up as quietly as I could. I finally got out of the bed and walked right to his bathroom I looked in the mirror and nothing happened and that's when it hit me for the whole time I was sleep I didn't have a nightmare it was the one night in a long time that I hadn't woke up crying. I went out of the bathroom to see Adrien sitting at his desk. "Good morning Adrien". I said to him and he looked up at me and smiled and said." Good morning beautiful ". I smiled when he said beautiful because know one really calls me anything special.   
Time 7:20   
Adrien pov  
I was 7:20 and me and Alya are getting ready for school luckily she brought a bag of clothes for her . After I was done getting ready I got a text message from Nino.   
N- hey man have you heard from Marinette this morning  
AA- no not yet she may still be getting ready for school   
N- yeah you're probably right I will talk to you later   
I was just about to text Nino back but I heard the bathroom door open to see Alya wearing this. 

And her hair up In a cute bun. 

She looked beautiful." Hey Adrien you ready to go its like 7:40 I can't be late again because we know how that turned out". She said looking in the bathroom mirror for the last time. "Yeah Alya I'm and you look gorgeous by the way".   
She looked at me and smiled. We walked out of my house and I ask my driver to take us to school. I looked over at Alya and she was looking out the window pulling on her sleeve. " hey Alya its going to be ok I'm here for you". She looked over at me and just nodded her head. She continued to looking out the window when I noticed there was something on her arm. She probably didn't realize that she pulled up her sleeve while she was playing with it. And there were cuts all over her just when I was about to ask her we arrived at school.   
Marinette's pov   
As I finally arrived at school I pulled out my phone just when I was about to call Alya I saw Adrien car pull up I made sure my hair wasn't all a mess. Put I as soon as I saw him my jaw dropped on the floor Alya was getting out of Adrien's car. They started walking up to me and I just put on a smile. Why would Alya do this to me she knows I like him. I thought. "Hey Adrien Hey Alya good morning".   
Alya pov  
Me and Adrien said all are hellos and walked into school and for some reason I started breathing really fast but no one noticed. As we made it In to class adrien ask the teacher if I could switch seats with Nino.   
She said yes. As I was walking up the stairs I looked at Marinette and I smiled and she smiled back.   
As I was walking Chloe tripped and I fell and she picked me up by my arm and says . "I said I would make your life a living hell go die Alya". I started hyperventilate and my vision started go blurry. All I could hear was Adrien yelling at Chloe saying " why the hell would you do that". I started getting up and as soon as I got up I fell right back on the floor. I was starting to cry I try to get up again I finally could see clear again and ran out of the class room and just kept running I didn't know were I just wanted to leave. I found myself in the girls bathroom I finally stop crying and I looked up in the mirror and there I was back on that cold floor being choke by someone tell me to die and I don't belong here. I was so happy that I had my dress had pockets I forgot I had a pocket knife my mom gave me for emergency. I took it out and started to cut until I heard the bathroom door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really liking how this is coming together I hope you do to


	8. Chapter 8

Alya pov   
I heard the bathroom door open so I ran into the stalls as fast as I could I look at my arm and it was bleeding I grabbed tissue and taped it around my arm. When I heard the person that came in washed the hands and leave I walked out and tried to clean up my arm .when I heard someone call my name it was Adrien. "Alya are you in there let me in please". He said yelling at the door." Just leave Adrien I'm fine just go back to class". As I'm still trying to clean my arm. Then I heard the door open I looked up and Adrien was just staring at my arm. "Alya what are you doing". He said to me quietly ." n-nothing Adrien I told you to leave now please just go". I said looking down not trying to cry . "I'm not going anywhere Alya could you just answer a question for me". he said walking closer. " yeah what ". I said." How long". He said as his eyes darkened . "W-what". " how long have you been doing this to yourself ". Then I told him everything except for my panic attacks and my nightmares . I told him this was the only way for me to feel something anything because I'm always hurting. Then after I told what was happening he hugged me and said." Nothing will ever hurt you again I'm here and I'm not leaving ". After he said that I started to cry. Later I went home and I was scared to go to sleep so I stayed up then I heard a knock on my window. I got up and it was cat noir . " What are you doing here kitty ". I said to him ." Just checking up on the most beautiful girl in all of Paris". I laugh at what he said and then all of a sudden her touch my arm I immediately jumped back then I forgot I changed into a short sleeve shirt.   
Adrien pov (aka cat noir)   
When I was talking to Alya I looked Down and say her arm and I thought I new it was bad but no part of her arm did not have a cut on it . And without thinking I touched her arm and she instantly jumped back . Who hurt you beautiful I thought when I was looking at her when she finally looked up and said. " sorry I got scared you were going to yell at me or something it just an instinct I have from growing up ". I just want to kiss her right there and say it fine I'm here but instead I said." It's all right do you want to talk about it ". She looked me and the eyes and said." Later kitty I need sleep ". I tried to say something but I accept her wishes and left ." good night beautiful". I kissed the top of her head and left.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day   
As Adrien woke all he could think about what he had to do to help Alya. Adrien got up for school and to ready for the day. At Alya's home she was just waking up as she got up from bed she was happy that she did not wake up screaming or cry for the first time in a long time. She got dressed and as she was walking down the stairs for breakfast she got a text from her best friend Marinette.   
Marinette pov (M for Marinette and A for Alya)   
M- good morning Alya   
A-good morning Marinette   
M- how was your night Alya   
A- good why   
M- nothing I just want to know if you were ok and were did you sleep  
A- um that's A weird question but at my house and I am fine.   
M- oh ok I got to go bye   
I am so glad Alya did not stay over Adrien's house again because today is the day I am going to him I like him and I know he will like me back because it's me. I see the way he looks at me and says him to me we are practically dating but he doesn't know yet. After walking for 15 minutes I am finally at school and I see my other being friend Paris (she is a person I made up) . " hey Paris I have good news ". I say to her as I smile.  
" what's the good news and why are you so happy". She said to me looking curious. "Well today is the day I tell Adrien I like him and know he likes me back". I say to her. " I don't know girl I think he has his eyes for someone else ". She say pointing to Alya getting out of Adrien car again. She said she didn't sleep at his house she was lying to me. I just turn back to Paris and said." There just friends they don't like each other ". We hear the Bell ring it's going to be on hell of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> I will PST every day hope you like it


End file.
